


Seasons of Love: Kurt and Blaine’s Anniversaries

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [37]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lots of Cute Stuff, M/M, Seriously it’s so much fluff, celebrating through the years, dads!Klaine, husbands!klaine, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Over the years, Kurt and Blaine celebrate their anniversary in many different ways that change as their lives change. Here’s a fluffy survey of how they celebrate their first anniversary, fifth, tenth, twentieth, and twenty-fifth.From staying in and eating indulgent French pastries to experiencing a surprise vow renewal planned by their kids, Kurt and Blaine have no shortage of creative ways in which they’ve celebrated these marriage milestones.This is all fluff and a lot of sappy, in love emotions.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 23
Kudos: 70





	Seasons of Love: Kurt and Blaine’s Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> This took me FOREVER to write, but it was so worth it. This idea was prompted by the lovely Stefani, an Instagram follower of mine! Thank you for being patient while I wrote it all out ❤️
> 
> A few notes before we get started:
> 
> The Klaine kiddos appear from year 10-25! Their ages in each are as follows:
> 
> 10th Anniversary:
> 
> 1\. Tracy (4)  
> 2\. Audrey (2)  
> 3 and 4. Finn and Dalton (twins, 3 months)
> 
> 20th:
> 
> 1\. Tracy (14)  
> 2\. Audrey (12)  
> 3 and 4. Finn and Dalton (twins, 10)
> 
> 25th:
> 
> 1\. Tracy (19)  
> 2\. Audrey (17)  
> 3 and 4. Finn and Dalton (twins, 15)
> 
> You’ll see Sam and Mercedes’ kids in the 20th anniversary as well. Their kids’ names are explained below. Here are their ages:
> 
> 1\. Houston (named after Whitney Houston, 10)  
> 2\. Chicago (in my mind, they decided to continue with the “places” theme, choosing Chicago bc of the importance of nationals/glee club to their relationship, he’s 8 y/o)  
> 3\. Brooklyn (while they didn’t live in Brooklyn (as far as we know), New York was such an important city to their developing relationship (both in the show and in my future canon). And they just liked the name. She’s 6.)
> 
> Also, so sorry that I skipped year 15. For some reason, it just felt out of place? Oh well!
> 
> Anyway, that’s all for now! I hope you enjoy the fluff!

**1st Anniversary**

“Mm, this is nice,” Blaine hums lowly, slipping out of sleep as he feels his husband’s cool lips making a path up his jawline. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Kurt replies softly, pressing a languid kiss right next to his ear. “I do.”

“You do?” Blaine chuckles, skating a hand leisurely up and down Kurt’s side as he hovers over him. “What do you do?”

“Hopefully you, soon,” Kurt teases. “Happy anniversary. _I do_. All over again.”

Blaine beams. “Happy anniversary, baby. I do. Forever.”

“Who would’ve thought...” Kurt sighs, sitting back into a straddle across Blaine’s lap. “Who would’ve thought that us, two control freaks, would get married within twenty minutes of deciding to do so?”

“Maybe that’s just what we needed,” Blaine suggests, running his hands up Kurt’s thighs. “A little spontaneity to seal the deal.”

Kurt chuckles. “We’ve never been great at being spontaneous, have we? We scheduled our damn make out sessions.”

Blaine shrugs. “We’ve gotten better at it. But there’s nothing wrong with consistency and predictability in a relationship. It’s comforting, at least to me.”

“It really is,” Kurt agrees. “You know, one year is a big milestone, but it’s not like I’m surprised that we made it here.”

Blaine laughs. “I hope not! I plan on loving you and being married to you for many years to come.”

“Me too, husband,” Kurt leans down to kiss him deeply, rolling his hips just to hear the familiar hitch of Blaine’s breath. “Do you remember, exactly one year ago, how you woke me up on the morning of Britt and Santana’s wedding?”

Blaine’s eyes are wide and dark when he nods after a few moments of searching for the memory. He swallows. “Yeah, _Kurt_ —“

“I think it’s about time I return the favor.”

******

The two husbands spend a lazy, long morning in bed together, skipping breakfast to opt for an early lunch at their new favorite Greek place just a couple blocks down. On their way back home, Kurt pulls them into a small but luxe French patisserie and chooses the most indulgent and overpriced tarte Tatin they have in the case, citing the need to celebrate with something special. The owner, after being charmed by Kurt’s near-fluent French (and after he not-so-subtly slips in that it’s their first wedding anniversary), gives them a congratulatory discount on the dessert.

Having seen the flower stand on the way to lunch, Blaine stops them on their way back, buying an autumnal bouquet and presenting it to Kurt like he didn’t just watch him buy it using the money in their joint bank account. Kurt finds it endearing nonetheless.

They receive plenty of anniversary cards from friends and family alike, some including gift cards to go out to eat or money to be used to see a show, and others including sentimental notes and gifts. Rachel sent them an entire envelope full of pictures she had taken of them over the years, many of which neither Kurt nor Blaine knew about. They spend well over and hour going through them, and Blaine declares that he’s going to start scrapbooking again using these pictures as a jumping-off point.

The also receive more than a few texts and phone calls, Burt and Carole chatting with them for awhile after their initial congratulations. Britt and Santana FaceTime them next, and it appears that they have the same plans as Kurt and Blaine for their special day — stay in, celebrate together, and eat food that they might not get on the daily. Once they’re done catching up, it’s still a good time before they would normally eat dinner, so they decide to exchange gifts.

Blaine’s practically bursting out of his skin with nervous excitement when he suggests this, so Kurt takes the nonverbal cues and asks if he wants to go first. Blaine happily agrees.

“So, although you know I love shopping for you,” Blaine begins, and he’s right, Kurt knows that he loves taking the time and care to pick out a gift for him, and he usually does so very well. “... I decided to go for something a little more sentimental. I hope that’s alright.”

Kurt smiles, squeezing his arm reassuringly. “Of course it is, honey. I love a sentimental gift — I still treasure that promise ring made out of Wrigley’s gum wrappers.”

The look Blaine gives him is so heart-meltingly soft that Kurt desperately needs to kiss him. He gives into that need easily, and Blaine doesn’t seem to mind the momentary distraction.

“I love you,” Blaine breathes when they break apart. “I love you so much I feel like I run out of ways to express just how much. So I wrote you a song.”

It’s classic Blaine, and it’s therefore adorable.

“Sweetheart, that’s so —“

Blaine cuts him off with a smile and a wave of his hand. “Ah, I know you’re no stranger to a Blaine Anderson serenade, but that’s not what this is.”

Kurt pauses, raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to continue.

“Do you remember what my favorite class last semester was?”

“Piano composition,” Kurt answers easily, remembering the countless amounts of time Blaine would spend hours on his “homework,” just genuinely getting swept away in the music at the piano. 

“Exactly,” Blaine grins, standing from the couch and heading over to the piano. “In class, we studied a bunch of cinematic love themes that would play behind couples to indicate their emotions and passion,” he explains. “Some of the best are in _Star Wars_ , but I’m a little biased.”

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. “Couldn’t have told you that one.”

“Anyway, I decided to compose our cinematic love theme,” Blaine says, fingers already ghosting across the piano keys. “I spent a long time trying to translate how you make me feel into the music. I hope you like it.”

Blaine hasn’t even started playing yet, and Kurt’s already rendered breathless. He already knows he’s married to the sweetest, most thoughtful man on the planet, but Blaine just continues to outdo himself.

Kurt watches with rapt attention as Blaine plays through the song he’s evidently memorized, noticing how his husband moves with the intensity of the music, sweeping and bright and warm and full and founded in a richness and depth that somehow feels like home and happiness in melodies and harmonies. Blaine’s eyes slip shut as he continues, looking so serene yet so intensely focused that Kurt can’t take his eyes off of him.

It’s over much too soon, as far as Kurt’s concerned, despite the song being appropriately long — evidently modeled after a true cinematic love theme. Blaine’s cheeks are flushed prettily when he finally turns around on the bench to await Kurt’s reaction.

Kurt has to collect himself from the figurative puddle he’s melted into, but he still can’t find the right words. He thus uses yet another one of Blaine’s favorite love languages to express himself, merely opening up his arms for him to climb into them.

Blaine goes happily, nuzzling into his usual spot at the crook of Kurt’s neck and shoulder. “Love you,” he murmurs, and Kurt hugs him tighter.

“That was so beautiful,” Kurt manages after a short stretch of silence. “That was the most meaningful thing anyone’s ever done for me, seriously, B. I don’t even have enough words to tell you.”

Blaine smiles against his neck. “That’s okay. I understand.”

Kurt sighs. “God, you’re the best. I love you so much. Would you record that for me sometime? I want to have it forever.”

Blaine lifts his head to look at his husband, smiling. “Already done. I’ll send it to you.”

“You’re just...” Kurt presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, unable to contain how much love he’s feeling at the moment. “You’re incredible, Blaine. I’m always so blown away by you. You’re perfect. Perfect.”

“You won’t be saying that the next time I forget to do the dishes,” Blaine jokes, but Kurt just kisses him soundly, pouring everything he can’t verbalize into it.

“I love you,” he breathes. “And I want to give you my gift, if you’re ready.”

Blaine nods, sliding off of his lap and back onto the couch next to him. “I’m ready.”

“So, as much as I love our wedding because it was the day we got married and actually pretty chic for a barn, if I do say so myself,” Kurt begins, and Blaine laughs. “It wasn’t really ours. And while they’re not offensive, our wedding rings were picked out by Sue of all people.”

Blaine glances down at his ring, grinning. “You’re not wrong. Continue.”

“I was thinking that we could pick out wedding rings together,” Kurt says. “Obviously keep our original ones for the memories, but choose rings that we’d get for ourselves. Make a whole day out of it.”

“Kurt, that’s —“ Blaine lets out one of his squeaky cry-laughs that always tugs at Kurt’s heartstrings. “That’s a great idea. Oh my god, I love you so much.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods vehemently. 

“Yes, one hundred percent yes,” Blaine assures him. “I love that idea. And I love you.”

“Happy anniversary, Blaine,” Kurt smiles, pulling him close. “I’m so glad we listened to Britt and Santana. This has been the best year of my life.”

Blaine beams. “Mine too. Happy anniversary.”

**5th Anniversary**

“Hi,” Blaine quips, laughing slightly, as his husband steps into the shower behind him, still obviously waking up from their late morning lie-in. “Happy anniversary, babe.”

Kurt manages a yawn, pats Blaine’s wet shoulder, and mumbles an almost unintelligible _“happy-anniversary-love-you”_ as he scoots around him to monopolize the shower spray.

Blaine just shakes his head amusedly and pours some shampoo into his palm, wasting no time in massaging it into his husband’s hair, earning a predictable content groan in response. “Think you’ll be awake by the time we get lunch with Britt and Santana?”

Kurt nods slowly. “‘M trying. You know how sleeping in makes it harder for me to wake up.”

“I do know that about you. It’s cute.”

“Have you washed your hair yet?” Kurt asks, turning around to face him, and Blaine nods regrettably.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“How about your body? It’s our anniversary; please let me touch your ass.”

Blaine can’t help it. He loses it, literally bending over with the force of his laughter and Kurt can’t help but crack a smile despite his lingering drowsiness. “What? My filter hasn’t kicked on yet for the day.”

“You make it sound like I deny you the delight of touching my ass,” Blaine snorts, taking deep, steadying breaths to collect himself. “If you must know, I have washed my body already, but feel free to grope me all you want. I still have to condition my hair.”

Kurt makes a face at that. “That makes it sound so gross and unsexy. Can I condition your hair instead?”

“Of course,” Blaine grins, passing him the bottle. “Happy domestic five years of marriage to us.”

******

“Happy anniversary,” Santana greets when they arrive at the table, Brittany already out of her seat to greet them both with hugs and a repeated sentiment. 

“Happy anniversary,” Kurt echoes, hanging his coat over the back of his chair and sitting down next to Blaine. “Champagne? Since when has that been your drink of choice?”

Santana shrugs. “It feels boujee. And it’s the classic wedding anniversary celebration drink. I ordered it for the table, so get tipsy on me. My gift to us all.”

“Yeah, and the bubbles make it feel like there’s a bunch of little fish swimming in my stomach,” Brittany adds. 

“Fair enough,” Blaine acknowledges, pouring himself a glass. “Thanks.”

“To five years of marriage and making good on our promises,” Brittany announces, raising her glass to toast. “Even though it might be our last time.”

Kurt, Blaine, and even Santana share a slightly concerned look between themselves as they slowly toast and drink; Brittany appearing absolutely unbothered.

“I’m going to ask for a little clarification here,” Kurt begins, and Brittany smiles.

“Well, this is your last anniversary without kids,” she explains. “And we’ll probably have kids in another five years, so we can’t exactly plan on being able to get together again.”

“Wait, you’re thinking about having kids?” Blaine asks gently, and Brittany nods excitedly.

“Not right now, but in the next few years,” she replies. “I told San I’d get pregnant first.”

“This is news,” Kurt remarks warmly, meeting Santana’s eyes from across the table. There’s a vulnerability in them that he rarely sees, but it’s accompanied by a soft smile. 

“Britt’s braver than me,” she admits, resting her hand on top of her wife’s. “I told her that I think I’d eventually want to get pregnant, but I need some more time.”

“Have you thought about if you’re going to use a donor you don’t know or one that you do know?” Blaine questions, and Santana swallows another sip of champagne. 

“We haven’t thought that far yet,” she answers. “It’s not like we’re going to get pregnant tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait until we can use bone marrow to make a baby from two women,” Britt comments. “That’ll be awesome.”

“Well, congratulations nonetheless,” Kurt says, smiling. “It’s a big deal just to even talk about it. I remember when we had the first real conversation about kids after we got married — I think we both cried a little.”

Blaine chuckles. “We definitely did.”

“And then you went and knocked up Berry,” Santana quips, back to her usual self. 

“In all seriousness, you both know that if you wanted to choose someone you knew, we’d be willing,” Kurt offers, and Blaine nods sincerely. “Coming from experience, it’s a really difficult decision. We knew we wanted someone we could trust.”

Brittany grins, taking one of each of Blaine and Kurt’s hands in hers on top of the table. “That’s really sweet. Our babies would be half-siblings, kind of like Lord Tubbington’s long-lost sister.”

“Ew, thinking about that makes our friend group sound even more incestuous,” Santana quips. “Your kids would be siblings with both Rachel’s kids and our kids.”

“It’s definitely complicated,” Blaine admits, and Santana shakes her head.

“Honestly, the offer is really generous,” she says. “It’s nice to know that we have people we can go to if we want to.”

“We’ll obviously need to discuss it in more depth if you want to go in that direction, but we’re more than willing to have that conversation,” Kurt replies. “But no harm done if you decide to choose someone else. We just wanted to let you know.”

“God, we’ve been married five years and we’re suddenly sappy adults talking about our future children,” Santana muses. “Britt and I got blackout drunk on our first anniversary.”

Blaine tilts his head in confusion. “Wait. I remember FaceTiming with you on our first anniversary, and you said you were planning to stay in.”

“Did I say we left the house?”

“We did a lot of body shots on the couch,” Brittany adds simply, and Kurt sighs.

“Cheers to getting old.”

  
**10th Anniversary**

“Nana! Grandpa! Nana! Grandpa!” Tracy jumps up and down excitedly, giggling in between her enthusiastic squeals. “Papa, when’s Nana coming? And Grandpa?”

“Soon, honey,” Blaine chuckles from the couch, carefully bottle-feeding both of the twins, newly awake from their afternoon nap. “Are you excited to see them?”

She nods furiously. “I’m SO ‘cited. I’m gonna see Nana and Grandpa today...” she dances around the room with unbridled joy, singing a little song about her grandparents’ impending visit.

Kurt strolls into the living room, a very sleepy Audrey in his arms, rubbing sleep out of her eyes from her nap. “Dad just called me to say they’re a minute or two away.”

“Good. The twins are almost done eating, just in time for Nana and Grandpa,” Blaine replies, earning another cheer from Tracy.

Audrey pats at Kurt’s shoulder, sufficiently awake enough to want to join her sister on the floor. “Daddy, down.”

“Audrey, Nana and Papa are almost here!” Tracy informs after Kurt sets her down, pulling a grin out of her little sister. “I wanna color with Nana. And have tea with Grandpa!”

Audrey giggles. “I wanna rest-rant!”

Smacking a kiss to her sister’s cheek, Tracy grabs her hand and pulls her towards the front door. “Nana plays restaurant THE BEST. And Grandpa really likes the food!”

She turns back to her dads, stage whispering. “Even though it’s pretend!”

Kurt sighs fondly, keeping an eye on the two girls as Tracy continues to talk Audrey’s ear off as they wait by the door. Resting a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, he squeezes gently. “Happy anniversary, B.”

Blaine beams up at him, carefully removing the bottle from Finn’s mouth as he finishes. “Happy anniversary, babe. The best ten years of my life.”

“Mine too,” Kurt agrees sincerely, picking up Finn to burp him as Blaine continues to feed Dalton. “Look at our family, Blaine. Who would’ve thought?”

“I know,” Blaine murmurs, lifting Dalton to his shoulder to burp him after he empties his bottle. “You’re making me emotional.”

Finn burps softly, to which Kurt coos enthusiastically. The doorbell rings, and Kurt nods slightly in its direction. “I’ll get it.”

Blaine stands anyway, still patting Dalton’s back rhythmically. As soon as Kurt opens the door, Tracy’s already hugging Carole, who bent down to catch her the instant she saw her. Audrey, not wanting to be left out, gives Burt excited grabby hands, squealing when he lifts her up and kisses her cheek loudly.

“How are my girls?” He asks, and Audrey just beams, Tracy responding from where she’s practically bouncing in place next to Carole, tugging on her coat. 

“Good! I have so much to play with you, Grandpa, Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jesse got me new princess crowns! You can wear them, too.”

Burt chuckles. “I’d be honored, your majesty.”

“Nana!” Audrey reaches out for Carole, who happily scoops her out of Burt’s arms. “I wanna play rest-rant!”

“We can absolutely do that today,” she smiles. “Now, can you go get some toys you want to show us? We want to talk to your daddies for a minute.”

Carole sets Audrey down, and Tracy leads her into the other room to get what they need. 

Burt and Carole take this opportunity to give both Kurt and Blaine hugs, immediately wanting to hold their three-month-old grandsons when they pull apart. It’s been awhile since they’ve last seen them in person, and babies grow so fast.

“They should be wide awake for a little while,” Blaine notes. “We just finished their third feeding. They’ll need to go down for their nap at around 4:30, but we should still be here to do that before we head out to dinner.”

“And we aren’t planning to stay long at dinner,” Kurt adds. “So if you had anything you wanted to do tonight, we should be back within two hours.”

“Kurt, it’s your anniversary,” Burt laughs. “I know you two are dads to new babies, but you aren’t new new dads. You know we can handle them for awhile. Besides, we want as much time with our grandkids as we can squeeze in.”

Carole nods in agreement. “It’s a special day! Ten years is a big deal. Don’t worry about the kids and definitely don’t worry about us.”

“Okay,” Kurt sighs. “You’re right. Just one nice dinner without thinking about the kids, and then we’ll be back.”

“You say that like it’s easy,” Blaine jokes. “We’ve been parents before and so have both of you. We’re going to end up talking about our kids all night.”

“Well, try to enjoy each other’s company,” Carole says, grinning down at her grandson. “I’m definitely going to enjoy the company of this little guy. He has quite the head of hair on him for his age!”

Kurt smiles. “That’s all Blaine. Dalton’s got his curls, no question about it.”

“Well, you boys managed to even out the tally, because Finn’s just a copy-and-paste recreation of Kurt when he was his age,” Burt comments, bouncing Finn in his arms gently. “I know you and Quinn have some similar features, but holy hell, the resemblance is uncanny.”

“And they’re getting so big,” Carole coos. “They’re growing up too fast!”

Blaine groans. “Tell me about it! And the girls, too — we found Tracy reading Audrey a book the other day. She’s just learning to read some words, but she made up the rest of the story based on the pictures, and Audrey was captivated.”

“Speaking of which —“ Kurt pokes his head around the corner to check on their daughters. “Oh, it appears that they’re just setting out the play food for restaurant.”

“Hey, before we get sucked into playing with the kids while you two get ready, we have something for you,” Burt reaches with one hand into his coat, pulling out an envelope and handing it over.

“Thanks, Dad, Carole,” Kurt replies, and Blaine echoes the sentiment. “You didn’t have to.”

“Kid, it’s your anniversary, and ten years, no less. We got you a damn card. Now open it.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow at the insistence, but peels open the envelope nonetheless. When he opens up the card, Blaine reading over his shoulder, a little slip of paper nearly falls out.

Blaine catches it and turns it over, reading aloud. “Enjoy a night away, kids-free, on us. Valid for tonight only.”

Underneath the note is the name and address of a nice hotel in the area, close to the restaurant they have a reservation at.

“We can’t accept this,” Blaine immediately says. “It’s too much.”

“Dad, that’s an expensive hotel,” Kurt remarks. “Seriously, we can’t. Not to mention that you didn’t sign up to come here to take the kids overnight! To deal with the twins at night and their feedings, to put Tracy and Audrey to bed —“

“We knew we were going to do this for awhile,” Carole amends. “And besides, the room is already booked in your names. I can guarantee that your kids will love the idea of a sleepover with Nana and Grandpa, and like you said — we’re parents. We can handle one night on our own.”

“Seriously, it’s our gift to you,” Burt says. “Take it, enjoy it, and don’t come back too soon tomorrow. I promise that we will be fine, and we’ll call you if we’re not.”

Blaine glances to Kurt. “It would be nice...”

“You’re not debating this,” Carole quips. “It’s a gift; accept it. Be husbands first for one night, not dads.”

“Thank you,” Kurt replies softly, closing the card and giving each of his parents a hug in turn, Blaine following suit. “This is very thoughtful. And honestly, as much as we resisted, it’s much needed.”

Burt chuckles. “We figured, kid. Happy anniversary, both of you.”

  
**20th Anniversary**

New York City, despite its eternal movement, is rather peaceful on the residential streets on cool November evenings. It’s cold enough now that no one wants to be outside unless they’re traveling from one place to another, so there’s very few people on the streets as Kurt and Blaine make the short walk back home from the subway station.

They stick close, Blaine’s arm looped through Kurt’s, pressing against his husband’s side as they walk, wordlessly enjoying the time spent alone together. It’s utterly serene, even though they know their quiet time together is about to be cut short.

Just outside of their house, at the base of the stairs leading up to their front door, Kurt stops them gently, brushing a gloved hand across Blaine’s cheek, who leans into the touch.

“Happy twenty years, B,” Kurt murmurs. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Blaine replies, voice still full of the same overflowing adoration all these years later.

“You know we’re going to get bombarded as soon as we go in there,” Kurt smiles softly, noting the bright glow of their windows indicating the life inside. Their life inside — their kids, their friends, their home.

“I figured,” Blaine chuckles. “Care to kiss me like it is our first date and you are dropping me off at my house and you need to make it romantic?”

Kurt laughs as his husband waggles his eyebrows. “Our first date went nothing like that, babe. We went back to the same boarding school. Together.”

“I didn’t mean our real first date,” Blaine insists. “I meant, like, in a rom com. You know? Walking down a quiet tree-lined street, getting nervous when you’re about to leave, wanting to kiss them but not really knowing how to be subtle?”

“And I always thought I was the silly romantic,” Kurt teases, tilting Blaine’s chin up to meet him in a sweet kiss nonetheless.

“We’ve been married for twenty years, we both know that we’re a pair of silly romantics,” Blaine retorts, grasping Kurt’s hand in his. “But the best part about this story is that neither of us have to leave.”

“Instead, we’re going to put a pause on the romance and be attentive parents for the next few hours until our kids go to bed,” Kurt quips, and Blaine nods in agreement.

“Yep. Let’s go in; my nose is freezing off.”

Sure enough, Blaine’s nose is very pink, almost as flushed as his cheeks with the chill in the air, and Kurt’s stopped being surprised at all the little way Blaine still makes his heart flutter. In fact, he never started being surprised — because the flutter never left in the first place.

Blaine unlocks the door, pushing it open to the sound of hushed and hurried whispers. The two husbands share an amused glance before shutting the door behind them and heading into the living room, where their four kids, Sam and Mercedes, and their three kids, are all waiting with homemade banners, signs, and balloons.

“Happy anniversary!” They all shout in unison, cheering loudly. The twins are appropriately arranged so that their 2 and 0 signs read as “20,” and six-year-old Brooklyn is waving around a glittery heart as Tracy is giving her a piggy-back ride. Audrey, of course, is doing a split in the center of it all, complete with jazz hands.

“This is incredible!” Kurt exclaims. “Wow, thank you, everyone!”

“I love that banner,” Blaine grins, pointing out the “Happy 20th Anniversary!” sign that Mercedes is helping a very excited and bouncy eight-year-old Chicago hold up. “Who drew all the hearts on it?”

“Audrey and I did,” Houston announces proudly. “I also colored in the letters!”

“We also left you guys some pizza,” Sam comments, and the kids have quickly had enough of standing around for Kurt and Blaine, already returning to their inevitability more interesting activities. “In case you weren’t too full from dinner.”

“Thanks, bud,” Blaine replies, patting his back with a smile.

“How was your night out? Have the twenty years really set in yet?” Mercedes asks. “I personally can’t believe it’s been so long, even though Sam and I will get there soon enough.”

“Dinner was great,” Kurt answers. “I don’t know if I can really feel twenty years, but it’s nearly impossible to remember a life without marriage. I mean, the memories of before are there — but it doesn’t really feel like living as we know it, you know?”

Blaine nods. “Sure, there are some things I miss about being young and in love, but I would trade where we are. The age is the only thing that changes, not being in love. That’s only grown stronger, I think.”

“And it changes with kids,” Mercedes interjects with a fond laugh. “Oh my god, when you have kids, marriage changes. In mostly good ways, but it’s different.”

“Facts,” Sam agrees. “But marriage is just the best. We can all say that.”

“When we got married, the last thing I was thinking about was what our relationship would look like twenty years from now,” Kurt shakes his head fondly. “I always knew and trusted that we’d reach it eventually, but I never really thought about it. I think young Kurt and Blaine would be really content. And proud.”

“I think so too,” Blaine beams, and suddenly, Chicago’s interrupting them to demonstrate the new dance moves Audrey taught him, which spirals into a spontaneous series of performances from the seven kids. Kurt and Blaine end up snuggled on the couch, Sam and Mercedes next to them, watching their kids laugh and dance and sing amidst the hand-drawn anniversary decorations. 

People change in twenty years. Marriage changes in twenty years. Life changes in twenty years. Anniversaries are no different.

But this is exactly what young Kurt and Blaine would have wanted if they had looked forward. And it’s exactly where present Kurt and Blaine want to be now.

  
  
**25th Anniversary**

**Rachel** : Your kids told me you guys are at dinner in the area! Please stop by my house so I can give you your anniversary gift tonight!!

Kurt shakes is head fondly, showing Blaine the text after he writes in the tip and signs the receipt for their meal. “Are you up for a pit stop?”

Blaine grins, shrugging. “Why not? We just can’t let Rachel and Jesse rope us into talking for hours. We need to at least see our kids sometime this evening.”

“They understand,” Kurt assures. “But you’re right. Ready to go?”

“Yep, let’s head to Rachel’s.”

They walk the short distance to Rachel and Jesse’s place, a neat, contemporary penthouse condo in a internally-modern pre-war building in the heart of Midtown Manhattan. Kurt vividly remembers when Rachel and Jesse had first looked at the place — she had sent him pictures after pictures of the sweeping views from huge glass windows and the private rooftop. It’s very Rachel and Jesse — the ultimate New York City success dream.

Kurt knows his and Blaine’s cozy townhouse isn’t anything to bat an eye at either. They know all too well the range of living expenses the city has to offer. But they both agreed, when they first had the means to purchase their house, that they wanted a what felt like home to them — and that was not a condo as a part of a larger building (no matter how sleek it is).

But, to each their own. And, even after all these years, the grand front door to their penthouse swinging open still feels like the epitome of Rachel Berry.

“Happy anniversary!” She greets, pulling them each into a hug. “Wow, your silver anniversary! Halfway to gold.”

“Oh god, don’t remind us,” Kurt groans. “We’re getting old.”

“I can’t believe that we were all in that little barn in Indiana together exactly twenty-five years ago,” she shakes her head with a sigh. “I remember it like it was yesterday.”

“It is crazy,” Blaine admits, but his tone turns to confusion when he suddenly realizes how dressed up Rachel is for her to just be staying in for the night. “Rach, I mean, you look gorgeous, but may I ask why you’re all dressed up? I hope we didn’t interrupt anything.”

She waves him off with a scoff. “You absolutely did not. I told you to come over! Here, come with me, let’s go get your anniversary present.”

Kurt and Blaine share a look of suspicion as they follow her farther into the house, but they’ve long since learned to just let Rachel do what she needs to do in these types of situations.

She leads them upstairs, and their confusion only continues when Jesse meets them outside of his and Rachel’s bedroom, equally as dressed up and wearing a secretive smile. “Hi Kurt, Blaine. Happy anniversary.”

“Thanks, Jesse,” Kurt says carefully, glancing between him and Rachel. “What’s going on?”

“You’re going to go into our room and put on the two suits hanging in the en-suite,” Jesse instructs. “Take your time getting ready, but then meet Rachel out here. Your things should all be in there, but feel free to use anything else you need in moderation.”

Rachel gives her husband a peck on the cheek as he respectfully bows out, unable to resist sending a wink back in the two husbands’ direction. 

“Rachel, what —“ Blaine begins, but she cuts them off by opening the door to her room and literally pushing them inside.

“Get to it!” She quips excitedly, clapping her hands. “I know Jess said to take your time, but time really is of the essence here. But no rush!”

With that, she shuts the door behind them, leaving Kurt and Blaine staring dumbfounded at each other in their best friend’s bedroom.

“What the hell is happening?” Kurt’s the first to break the baffled silence. “I’m assuming you also have no idea what’s going on?”

Blaine shakes his head slowly. “Not a clue.”

“God, this feels a lot like our wedding day,” Kurt admits, noting the two hanging suits just where Jesse had said they would be. “Getting shoved into a room and being told to hurry up and get dressed without really having a grasp as to what’s going on? Feels familiar.”

Blaine laughs slightly, already obediently dressing in the suit — which, he notes, is his favorite all-black suit that he owns. “And on our anniversary? Seems a little too familiar.”

Kurt sighs. “I don’t know what they’re trying to do, but the faster we get ready, the faster we find out.”

******

Once they’re finished dressing and they leave the bedroom, Rachel guides them to the bottom of the staircase that leads to their roof, stopping them just in front of it.

“So. You may be wondering what’s going on, and why did I kidnap you and force you to dress up,” Rachel acknowledges, reaching into the drawer of a nearby accent table and producing a little box containing two boutonnières. “I can’t take credit for it. Your kids wanted to celebrate you for your twenty-fifth anniversary in a special way.”

As she talks, she carefully pins each of the boutonnières onto Kurt and Blaine’s jackets. “They knew that your wedding was never truly yours, and they wanted to give you something that was.”

She steps back, admiring her work with a pleased smile. “Welcome to your vow renewal ceremony!”

“Our... vow renewal?” Blaine repeats, voice a little thick with emotion. “Our kids planned this for us?”

Rachel nods. “They obviously asked for a little help in advance, but this is ultimately their doing.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt murmurs, looking to Blaine and finding that he looks just as awestruck and overwhelmed (in the best way) as he feels. “I didn’t expect this at all.”

“They’ve kept it a secret for months,” Rachel shares. “ _Months_. But everyone’s waiting for you two, so we should probably go! You can talk to them afterwards.”

“Everyone?”

She grins. “You’ll see.”

Blaine shakes his head in astonishment, and all Kurt can do is reach out for him, interlocking their hands as they follow Rachel up to the roof. She opens the door out onto the rooftop, and Kurt and Blaine are greeted with a breathtaking sight.

The perimeter of the rooftop has been lined with string lights, assisting the surrounding city lights with casting a soft glow across the roof. An aisle, lined with candles, is formed by a few rows of chairs on each side, filled with their family and friends. It is November, so a few small space heaters have been spaced strategically throughout the chairs. At the front, a simple arch of greenery and white flowers stands out against the backdrop of the city.

“Oh my god,” Blaine breathes, and Kurt’s rendered momentarily speechless. The setup is stunning in all senses of the word, and as he scans the attendees, he sees the warm, smiling faces of his closest friends and family. It’s more than he could have ever asked for or imagined.

“Hey, dads,” Tracy greets softly, touching Kurt’s arm and breaking him out of the shock of wonderment. Beside her are their other three kids, Audrey, Finn, and Dalton, all dressed up and beaming at their parents’ reactions. “You doing okay?”

“I’m just in shock,” Blaine explains. “This is so beautiful.”

“I can’t believe you all did this for us,” Kurt shake his head. “It’s too much. You’re too sweet.”

“Just say thank you, Dad,” Dalton smiles. “It’s not too much.”

“We love you,” Finn adds. “And everyone was more than excited about the idea.”

“Okay, we can talk more about how we pulled this off after the ceremony,” Audrey remarks. “But we have to walk you guys down the aisle, like, two minutes ago.”

“You’re walking us down the aisle?” Blaine’s voice breaks a little at that, and Tracy pulls a tissue out of her pocket, passing it to him as she loops her arm into his. 

“We are. And you’re allowed to cry, Pops. Just don’t get too slobbery.”

Dalton shoots Rachel a thumbs up as they each go arm-in-arm on either sides of their dads, to which she flips on the speaker and amplifier connected to Sam’s acoustic guitar and microphone, who is now standing just to the side of the arch.

“ _Who's around when the days feel long?Who's around when you can't be strong_ ,” Sam sings, strumming a soft accompaniment to the slowed-down lyrics. “ _Who's around when you're losing your mind?”_

Kurt and Blaine lock eyes around their kids, neither without a few tears slipping from them. Even though the first time they sang this song together was while they were technically not together, it really marked the final wake-up call that they couldn’t be apart any longer. They cherished the song moving forward, adding to that fond memory by singing “Somebody Loves You” around their kids as they grew up, both as a fun song to dance to and as a genuine expression of love, often singing it to them before bed when they were younger.

“ _Who cares that you get home safe? Who knows you can't be replaced? Who thinks that you're one of a kind?_ ” Sam continues, and their kids start them on a slow pace down the aisle. As they walk, they notice more and more people who made it to the ceremony — nearly all of their friends from high school and their kids, both Kurt and Blaine’s sets of parents, and they even spot Cooper, his wife Sadie, and their two kids, here all the way from LA.

“ _Somebody misses you when you're away. They wanna wake up with you everyday. Somebody wants to hear you say... Ooh somebody loves you. Ooh somebody loves you. Ooh somebody loves you_ ,” Sam beams over at Kurt and Blaine as they reach the end of the aisle, their kids taking turns giving them hugs and kisses on the cheeks as they step away and return to their designated seats. “ _Ooh somebody loves you. Ooh somebody loves you.”_

Burt steps behind Kurt and Blaine, resting a hand gently on each of their shoulders as Sam heads back to his seat, and because he wants to make both of them cry even more, he smiles knowingly and says, “Don’t say a word; I am barely keeping it together.”

Blaine laughs wetly, reaching up to swipe away a tear that’s rolling down his cheek, stealing a glance out at their audience. His mom’s already crying, Cooper’s very obviously filming everything with his phone, and his dad his holding his mom’s hand, looking nothing but proud. It doesn’t help keep Blaine’s tears at bay at all, so he quickly turns his attention back to his husband and father-in-law.

“Dearly beloved,” Burt begins. “I now know how to start these things, because exactly twenty-five years ago today, I had the opportunity to marry these two men, my son and a man I’d considered to be my son for many years, alongside their incredible friends, Britt and Santana.”

From just a row or two back, the two wives cheer enthusiastically but quickly, earning fond laughter from Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the attendees.

“Over the past twenty-five years, I’ve had the honor, as have most of you, of watching Kurt and Blaine take on the world and make something of it only they could imagine,” he continues. “And through every victory and every downfall, they’ve only grown stronger — they love each other deeper, lift each other up higher, and demonstrate a marriage that is so obviously built on both a commitment to each other and a genuine undying affection for the other person.”

Burt swallows around the lump in his throat, fighting back the emotion that threatens to surface as he speaks. “In twenty-five years, they’ve raised four incredible children, accomplished everything they’ve set their minds to and more, and have made the lives of everyone here infinitely better. And even after all of that, they’re still hopelessly in love. Which, to be fair, I can also attest to.”

Carole sends him an exaggerated wink followed by blowing him a kiss, which he pretends to pocket. It’s cheesy and amusing and just so them that Kurt can’t help but laugh.

“Now, I’ve said my piece,” Burt remarks. “As most of you probably know by now, Kurt and Blaine’s decision to get married occurred about twenty minutes before the ceremony.”

Laughter echoes from nearly everyone on the roof, including the two husbands themselves. 

“And although it was obviously the right decision for them, it did put them on the spot for their vows. In the spirit of their wedding, let’s put them on the spot again!” Burt grins, motioning towards them. “If you would like to say a few words, go right ahead.”

“Are you going to go?” Blaine asks quietly, on the edge of a laugh. “I can go first if you want.”

“Go for it,” Kurt smiles. “I’ll go after you.”

Blaine sighs, not taking his eyes off of his husband. “When I fell in love with Kurt, he was singing “Blackbird” in mourning for Pavarotti, the yellow canary that was the Warblers’ mascot who met an untimely death.”

He pauses as the attendees laugh, appropriately so. Kurt can’t help but do the same.

“In that moment, like I told him later, I felt like I had been looking for him forever,” Blaine continues. “It was this moment of relief, of joy, and of _clarity_ that I can’t describe other than saying that it felt like coming home. That feeling never left me, Kurt — waking up every morning next to you, seeing you smile, raising our kids with you, getting to come home from work to you and having you come home to me... I realize that I have been looking for you forever, and ever since we found each other, you’ve been my home. My clarity. You’re more than I could ever ask for, Kurt. I can’t believe I got the privilege to love you for over twenty-five years.”

Blaine’s weepy by the end of his spiel, barely keeping his voice from shaking. Kurt reaches out and takes both of his hands in his, swiping his thumbs over his knuckles comfortingly. 

“I have no idea how I can follow that,” Kurt replies fondly. “I’m not going to bore you all with the details of how I was head-over-heels in love with Blaine from the instant I laid eyes on him,” Kurt rolls his eyes at himself. “You all know how hopeless I was for awhile there.”

“But Blaine,” Kurt levels a meaningful look at his husband. “You have shown me more love, grace, and understanding than I ever thought was possible from one person. You give out love and genuine care like you can never exhaust your own resources, and I’m so lucky to be on the receiving end of it. You are safety, you are love, you are connection, you are happiness, you are trust and kindness and companionship and balance and _everything_ that I could ever need or want.”

Kurt squeezes their hands tightly. “I have never, and will never, know anyone like you. You have made my life into something even my wildest dreams couldn’t conjure up, and even though we’ve grown, changed, and matured over these twenty-five years of marriage, you’ve never once wavered in love for me. And I know you know it, but I’ve never once wavered in love for you. You keep me grounded while still making me soar, Blaine. You always have, and you always will.”

“I love you so much,” Blaine whispers emphatically, and Kurt smiles back at him.

“I love you too.”

Burt joins them again, shamelessly wiping tears off of his cheeks. “Now, while I would typically invite you to exchange rings, that’s not exactly necessary tonight. Instead, your kids made a little certificate for you two to sign together commemorating your vow renewal.”

Burt passes them each a pen, also handing them the piece of paper complete with fancy type, noting that Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel, in front of witnesses, renewed their vows.

Once they sign, Burt steps back once again, motioning out to them. “It’s my honor to announce, once again, that you two are husband and husband. You may kiss each other.”

Cheers erupt from the attendees as the two husbands meet in a sweet embrace, pulling apart to find their loved ones waving small sparklers from their seats. Before they head back down the aisle, Kurt and Blaine pause for a moment to take it all in, the fact that all of these people, people who mean so much to them, took time to celebrate them and their twenty-fifth anniversary.

The sheer amount of love in the space is overwhelming. But it doesn’t even come close to the twenty-five year’s worth of love shared between the two husbands — but hey, that’s why they’re celebrating in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> The acoustic cover of “Somebody Loves You” that I used as my inspiration for Sam’s rendition can be found [here](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vHY7BgSTT08). It’s so lovely.
> 
> I’m so glad I got to write this very fluffy fic for you all. It was a great escape for me, especially in these last few days. Life is ridiculously difficult for many people right now, and for me, writing has been a great way to cope with some of the heaviness. I really hope fluff like this can do the same for all of you!
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued commenting and support! It really does bring me so much joy!
> 
> Much love to you all. Stay strong ❤️
> 
> My Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> My tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
